He doesn’t care and she doesn’t see!
by takecareofyourself
Summary: Chuck left when he saw Nate and Blair kissing in 1x10, Nate and Blair stayed together for 10 years. Now 10 years later Blair finds out that Nate has been cheating on her with Serena, and they break up. Dan and Blair are heartbroken, and Chuck moves back t
1. Chapter 1: Part One

Blair smiled at her self though the mirror showed her bruises

**Storyline**: Chuck left when he saw Nate and Blair kissing in 1x10, Nate and Blair stayed together for 10 years. Now 10 years later Blair finds out that Nate has been cheating on her with Serena, and they break up. Dan and Blair are heartbroken, and Chuck moves back to the Upper East Side. But what will happen when Nate starts to regret cheating on Blair, and when Blair realizes that Chuck was always there?

**A/N**- I don't own anything, nada. Thanks to my amazing beta Tatiana. :backhug:

_title explanation_: **He doesn't care (Nate) & She(Blair) doesn't see.**

**He doesn't care and she doesn't see!**

Chapter One: Hate Me (Part One)

Blair smiled at herself, though the mirror showed her bruises. She thought going to Yale and being with Nate would make her fantasies come true, butlast night proved that she was wrong. It had taken all of her strength, but Blair had finally admitted what she always knew.

Nate never loved her; well, not as much as he loved Serena. They moved in together right after college and got engaged months later. Blair worked as a freelance writer for a whole year, until she decided to create her own magazine: "Je t'adore ". Last night hadn't ended one relationship; it had ended two. Last night was the beginning of a life Blair Waldorf had never imagined.

The door opened and Blair hesitated, wondering if she ever wanted to see his face again, the grin he always wore, or his perfect hair.

"Don't mind me, I'm just taking my stuff," he said. His voice had a hint of revelry in it, like he wasn't broken at all.

And though she already knew the answer to her question, she asked, "Where are you staying?"

Nate started to laugh instead of answering. She had always hated that laugh. He gave her a postcard that was addressed to them. She looked at it and figured it was from Chuck.

She didn't pay that much attention to the postcard, and she sure didn't read the whole thing. Blair only read the part that said that he was is in Spain.

Charles Bass had left the Upper East Side at age 17, the day he got his heart broken for the first time. His mother lived with her new husband in _Charlotte, North Carolina._ That was where Chuck decided to live his new life, though he missed his old one. Just like his father, his interest in business grew and he opened his first night club at age 25.

"I'm staying with Chuck," Nate smirked, knowing that he had confused her. "Did you like the fake postcard?"

Blair could feel the anger growing inside of her. She threw the empty glass at him it, but hit the wall instead.

"Oops…you missed." Nate grinned, closing the door.

The tears and anger overwhelmed her frozen body. Why was he mad? She was the one that found out about his long-term affair with Serena. Why didn't he care? Was she really that bad?

The phone started to ring and stopped Blair from hurting herself.

"Blair, its Dan." His voice sounded destroyed.

She calmed herself. "Dan, how are you?

He laughed. "Like shit…I slept in my car last night. And I was wondering…"

"You were wondering if you could stay with me."

"If it isn't a problem, yes. If it is, then it's okay. I guess I will just move back home." _Yes, because living with your dad when you're 27 isn't pathetic,_ Dan thought.

"Don't be stupid. Of course you can stay with me… Unless you want to stay with Rufus."

"Thank you, Blair. I'll move in today," Dan insisted.

"If that's what you want, I can always get your stuff from Serena's," Blair offered.

He was quiet for a while. "Really, you would do it?"

"Yes. I actually have to talk with Serena."

"Blair, don't do anything that I wouldn't do."

She fought the tears that were taking over and responded, "Fine…I got to go now, bye."

"Bye."

The sun shined like crazy and Blair hated it. Why didn't it rain when she wanted it to? Why was it sunny when she was having the worst day ever?

_**I know it's sad that I never gave a damn about the weather,  
and it never gave a damn about me**_

She spotted some bastard's limousine blocking her car, and she furiously slammed on the window to the passenger sit.

"You are blocking me!" She yelled, only to see Chuck Bass.

Knowing Chuck Bass, Blair knew that he planned it all. "No welcome hug?" He asked when he saw Blair walking away.

"And you are…?" She asked when he caught up with her.

He laughed, amazed by how beautiful she looked. "Games are getting old, Waldorf."

Blair smirked. "Games aren't over until I say they are. Now let me go so that I can teach Serena a lesson."

"Still the same I see… let me drive you."

"I have my own car, thank you," she answered, annoyed.

"But some idiot is blocking your car, and you really should change your tires," he pointed out, smiling.

She looked at him, now angry." You are a jerk." He held the door for her and she stepped into the limo.

"I thought so," he told and gave her a big cheesy smile.

Blair looked around, wondering why he hadn't told her chauffeur where to drive; he still smiled at her…well, more like laughed, actually. "I'm meeting Nathaniel at Serena's."  
"Perfect," she hissed. The day had just started, and it already wasn't a good one. She took yet another cigarette.

"Smoking kills," he teased.

"Mind your own business, Bass. What exactly are you and Nate planning?"

He grinned and took a cigarette from her. "Mind your own business, Waldorf."

Blair ignored him completely. Why be bothered by the Bass? The person that didn't have the right to come back, that didn't have the right to talk to her. She was reminded ofthe day she found out that he left. She could remember how she felt when Bart said it; the tears that she cried on the bathroom floor. Nate asking her what was wrong, not understanding that her other half was missing…that somehow he left and took her heart with him.

"Nate is my partner for the new club I'm opening," he answered.

"So you are planning on staying?" She hoped that he would say "no". She couldn't deal with him being there.

"Yes. I'm sorry about you and Nate…I really am."

And she knew that he meant it, because the look he had was the same one he had on her 17th birthday. The limo stopped, and Chuck reached for Blair's hand. She held onto it as tightly as she could, as ifshe never wanted to let go.

"Let's go," she demanded.

He looked at her worriedly. "Are you sure?"

She freed her hand from his and answered, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Chuck would never forget the look on Nate's face when he saw him, when he saw him with _her_. Chuck noticed Serena's red lip-gloss on his face, her marks all over him. He looked behind him to see how Blair was feeling, to see if she was still there- she wasn't. Blair was already inside going head-to-head with Serena. Nate wanted to somehow stop the event that was goingto happen.

"Blair, I'm sorry," she admitted with a crying throat.

Blair walked in circles, trying to be the mature one as Dan's words haunted her "_Don't do anything that I wouldn't do."_

"I had this whole scenario planned on my way over here," she laughed. "I would slap you and throw you out ofthe fucking window." She walked overto Nate, laughing at his frozen look. "But then I realized that you two don't deserve to have me care. You don't deserve my anger, and you, Serena, don't deserve Dan."

Serena looked at Nate, surprised by her statement, and realized that Blair was right. They weren't heroes in the movie—they were villains. Villains that didn't have the right to explain their actions.

"I'm here to pick up Dan's stuff. He's staying with me. And guess what, S? I only have one bed…Well, we can always share," though Blair was disguised with her words**,** she knew that she was winning.

"Games are getting old, Blair," Serena added, like it all was Blair's fault.

"No, the games started when you decided to fuck my fiancé." And Serena knew that Blair was right, she knew that she shouldn't care about where Dan would spend his nights…but she did.

"I guess you win."

Blair shook her head heading over to the bedroom. "No, I lost…big time," she said sadly, taking the last of Dan's clothes.

And Nate wanted to say something, he really did, but he couldn't. All the words would come out wrong; the meaning of the words would fail. Leaving Blair seemed so easy, but seeing her standing there made his heart race faster and faster until he snapped out of it.

Nate's mother's engagement ring was still on her finger, waiting to get loose. "Explain to your parents why we aren't engaged anymore," Blair told him**,** giving him the ring.

Chuck could see the hurt she had inside of her, the pain that was taking over her body. But his lips were sealed—he couldn't say a word. Before leaving, Blair turned to Chuck, her brown eyes staring at him with passion. "I would think twice about workingwith Nate if I were you…he's beenknown to cheat."

The truth in Blair's words hurt Nate in a way he hadnever been hurt before, he knew that she was right, and he hated it.

"Welcome back, Chuck," Serena said and forced a smile. Though Chuck didn't want a hug from her, he accepted it anyway.

"Do you want something to drink?" Nate asked, and Chuck shook his head**.** _Finally, _he thought.

"Actually, I have to go now. Thanks for everything," he added quickly. It wasn't planned: getting the _**butterflies**_ back wasn't the plan. The plan was telling Blair how muchbetter off he was without her.

He stopped at her building and walked back and forth. Chuck Bass hadnever thought about anyone else the way he thought about her. He wanted to kiss her and tangle his fingers in her perfect brown hair. But he knew that she loved Nate. God, it was always Nate; it was never_ him_.

Chuck remembered when they were 13, and Nate couldn't think of what she wanted for her birthday. Nate accidentally forgot about her birthday, and Chuck had chosen the proper birthday present for her instead. The look on Blair's face when she openedit and saw the red headband was overwhelming. She gave Nate the biggest smile ever and said, _"I love it! Thank you. Only you can give me a headband, and it would mean so much more than anything." _And then she kissed him, but she should have kissed Chuck—it was his gift. From that day on, Blair wore headbands to remember her how much Nate loved her…yes, _Nate_.

And there he was standing, still looking at the door. He hadbought her flowers, but threw them away…he realized that he couldn't go in. He decided to come back later when he hadcleared him mind, when everything would be easier.

Blair Waldorf drowned herself in tears; her dark brown eyes became darker. She turned off the light to the bathroom; she turned on the radio and lay in the bathtub. The cold water was making her whole body shake and shiver as she wrote:

Mother Nature with its beauty and fame never was a fan of mine.

Held me up through sleepless nights and made me cry over a boy.

Just a kiss and some love was all that I wanted.

But now I see the wishes giving hope to someone else.

Her blonde hair matches his, their bodies collide, and I want to die.

"I don't want you anymore" he said, made my heart break in pieces.

And now he's back with hurt and compassion.

Mother Nature, I know that you were never a fan of mine, but I wonder

When, oh when, will you let me die?

The next song that was being played was "Hate Me" by Blue October. As the chorus began, Blair suddenly broke down all over again, singing along:

"_Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you"_

Blair heard the doorbell, but simply didn't care and continued to sing.

_  
__"Hate me in ways  
Yeah, ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you_."

You know the feeling you get when someone you love is in trouble? Well, Chuck had that feeling. His heart wanted to explode as he knocked on her door- she still didn't open, even though he knew that she was there. He could hear the music. His hands were shaking as he yelled, "BLAIR! OPEN THE DOOR, I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!"

Every possible scenario was popping into his head. What if she was hurt? What if she had hurt herself?

His heart started tobeatharder, and he decided to call her. No one answered. He knew that trying to open the door was pointless, but he did it anyway. A smile came over his face once he realized the door was unlocked.

"BLAIR!" He screamed out loud. No one answered, but the radio was on and he could hear the music.

_And I said smile the way you used to be._

He found her underneath the water, almost not breathing. Her body was cold as he pressed it against his.

"Let go of me," Blair yelled, hitting him.

Chuck couldn't care less that she took out all her anger on him—he was justhappy to see her being Blair, to see her alive.

"Hit me."

And she did what he told her to do. She hit him, hit his chest the hardest that she could manage

"How could he do this to me?" She cried, falling into his arms.

"I don't know," he replied, grabbing a towel and wrapping her in it**.**

_**A**__**nd **__**y**__**ou **__**w**__**hispered, "**__**h**__**ow **__**c**__**ould **__**y**__**ou **__**d**__**o **__**t**__**his **__**t**__**o **__**m**__**e?"**_

Blair put on some clothes and walked over to Chuck. She could see the anger in his eyes. "You think I tried to kill myself."

"No, I don't," he replied**, **annoyed.

"Yes, you do."

"Fine, yes. I think that you wanted to kill yourself. Happy?"

She put on a smirk. "Yes."

"I'm not judging you. What Serena and Nate did to you was horrible."

"And I'm not expecting you to judge me, "she hissed.

"Why didn't you visit me when Nathaniel did? You always made some kind of excuse," he said, quickly changing the subject.

Blair knew that it was true. Maybe it was because she knew that**,** even if she had been hurt when he left, she had hurt him even more.

"It had been years, Bass. I didn't know what to say or how to behave…it's been 10 years now, and I still don't know to talk to you," she admitted. She was finally being honest to him.

"You don't need to change…I don't want you to change," he smiled. "Blair, was saying 'hello' so hard?"

"Yes. For me, yes. I'm Blair…I don't just say 'hello,' because then I must say something else."

Chuck grinned as he tried to kill the butterflies. "You could have said something more."

"I'm late," she added.

He looked at her, confused. "Yes, you could have said that."

"No, I'm late."

The clock pointed to 5PM. "I should go, then."

"No, I'm late," Blair repeated.

"Well, I should go, then," he repeated**,** annoyed.

She laughed, blown away by his clueless look. "Chuck, I think I'm pregnant."

The information was too much for Chuck Bass to handle. Blair was pregnant? _**His**_ Blair was maybe pregnant? And with Nate's child. And there it was: Nate again.

"Wow," he let out, almost not breathing.

"I know," Blair replied.

"So does Nathaniel know?"

Blair loved it when Chuck called 'Nate' Nathaniel. It made him more likeable.

"No, I want to be 100 sure before I tell him anything."

She was about to light a cigarette when Chuck took it from her.

"What's your problem?" she hissed.

"You might be pregnant, and the last time I checked smoking still killed."

She took the cigarette from him and replied in an angry tone. "Last time I checked I didn't give a fuck."

"Well don't expect to be 'mother of the year'."

Blair let out a laugh. "Please, like you are parental material…ha."

Chuck tried to smile, tried to laugh, and he tried to be his old self. But looking at Blair was like being back in high school, when everything was different. And she was right, she really was. Because Chuck wouldn't be a good parent. Not now, not ever.

"You're right I'm sorry, let's talk about something else."

She looked at him surprised. "Wow! Chuck Bass is sorry."

"I admit when I'm wrong, Blair. So let's talk about you and Dan."

"What about me and Dan?" She said in disgust.

"You know, you two sharing a bed."

"Never!" She yelled out. "He'll sleep on the couch for all I care."

Chuck laughed, but it was mostly a laugh of relief.

"But did you see Serena's face when I said that? Priceless, I tell you…priceless." Blair responded happily, but her smile faded soon.

"What's wrong?"

"I just…it occurred to me that I can't wear headbands anymore. Nate bought me my first one, I can't wear a headband without thinking of him…and I love headbands!" She cried.

_No, I bought you your first headband, _Chuck wanted to say. "So not only did he cheat on you, he made you not wear headbands anymore."

"Thank you, Chuck. That makes me feel a lot better."  
He laughed. "Blair, don't let him control over you. You are Blair Waldorf, and no one messes with Blair Waldorf."

"I feel old. This wasn't supposed to happen. Nate and I should be getting married. We should be livingthe American dream. And now…Oh god, Chuck, now I need to date, and I don't know how to date."

"Blair, breath," he joked. "If you need help with dating, I'll help you."

"Thank you, but no thank you."

They looked at each other, trading looks between an empty apartment. Suddenly, she started to cry, she didn't know why. Chuck started to laugh of her stupidity. "Oh, come here. What's wrong now?" He asked and gave her a hug.

"I'm here alone with you," she cried.

"Thanks?" He bristled, giving her a fake smile**.**

She held him tightly, tightly enough that she would never again forget the feeling: the feeling of being whole again. The pain was there, but it was being pushed aside by a different feeling: the feeling of belonging somewhere. Her black skirt matched his black shirt. They always matched.

"I'm a mess, and you are letting me be one," she complained.

"Cheer up, Waldorf. You'll always have me."

"And that's supposed to cheer me up?" She teased.

"Okay, I'm not a trustworthy person, or even a good person. But Blair, I'm here for you, because I'm your friend."

"You weren't that much of a friend when you left…without saying g o o d b y e," she responded sadly.

He looked into her hazel eyes. "I know, and I regret it everyday. "

"It doesn't matter."

"It does matter….it does matter tome. Blair, I never meant to hurt you. That wasn't my plan."

"Nate!" Blaircried out.

Chuck looked at her confused. "No, I'm Chuck," He began, looking back only to see Nate.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I wanted to talk you," Nate replied, eying Chuck. "Alone."

Chuck didn't want to leave not now, not ever. But Blair gave him a smile and, with that, he knew that she would be o k a y.

When he left, Blair and Nate stood face-to-face. Something inside of her wanted to break, and her hands were so cold…almost f r o z e n.

"Blair, I wanted to say that I'm sorry for everything. We fell in love, and I know that that explanation sucks."

Blair cut in. "I agree, it sucks, and now you said it…So goodbye."

But he didn't. He juststood there, not moving. He wouldn't go, yet he didn't care. He didn't love her enough; he didn't want to. Outside, the rain started to fall, the gods heard Blair's prayers, heard her wish to die. But Blair knew, she knew that if she could survive the day without breaking, she could survive anything.

"Don't you see that I'm trying here, Blair? I want us to be friends." He said.

She laughed,barely breathing. "Friends? Are you serious? You don't care, Nate. That's the problem, you don't care…and you never will. And I'm done trying to make you care."

"Don't say that."

"Just get out Nate. Get out from my apartment," she yelled, almost falling down.

"Blair, I…."

"No, don't you 'Blair' me anything. Just get out, you didn't care for me back then, and you don't need to start now."

"Fine, I'll go. But I'll be back…I promise," he told her, sounding weirdly broken.

And when he left, when he finally left, she broke down. Blair fell down on the floor and screamed his name until she lost her voice, until someone would come and save her.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Chapter 1: Part Two

Storyline: Chuck left when he saw Nate and Blair kissing in 1x10, Nate and Blair stayed together for 10 years

**Storyline**: Chuck left when he saw Nate and Blair kissing in 1x10; Nate and Blair stayed together for 10 years. Now, 10 years later, Blair finds out that Nate has been cheating on her with Serena, and they break up. Dan and Blair are heartbroken, and Chuck moves back to the Upper East Side. But what will happen when Nate starts to regret cheating on Blair, and when Blair realizes that Chuck was always there?

**Disclaimer**- I don't own anything, nada. I know it sucks.

**A/N**: Sorry for the hiatus, I promise to update more often. Thanks to my beta Tatiana.  
_Title explanation_: **He doesn't care (Nate) & She (Blair) doesn't see.**

Chapter 1: Hate Me (Part two)

Re-cap from part one.

"_Nate!" Blair __cried, surprised._

_Chuck looked at her __in confusion__. "No, I'm Chuck," he told __her,____looking back only to see Nate._

"_What are you doing here?" she asked, directing the question past Chuck to her ex-boyfriend._

"_I wanted to talk you," Nate explained. "Alone."_

_Chuck didn't want to leave—not now, not ever. But Blair gave him a smile and, with that, he knew that she would be just o k a y._

_When he lef__t Blair and Nate stood face to face. Something inside of her wanted to break; her hands were so cold…almost f r o z e n._

"_Blair, I wanted to say that I'm sorry for everything. We fell in love, and I know that that explanation sucks."_

_Blair cut in. "I agree, it sucks, and now you said it…So goodbye."  
_

_But he didn't__ leave__. He stood there, not moving. He wouldn't go, he didn't care, he didn't love her enough, he didn't want to. Outside, the rain started to fall; the gods heard Blair's prayers __and__ her wishes to die. And Blair knew, she knew that if she____could__ survive the day without breaking, she could survive anything._

"_Don't you see that I'm trying here, Blair? I want us to be friends," he said._

_She laughed,____barely__ breathing. "Friends, are you serious? You don't care, Nate. That's the problem, you don't care…And you never will. And I'm done trying to make you care."  
_

"_Don't say that."_

"_Just get out, Nate. Get out of my apartment," she yelled, almost falling down._

"_Blair, I…."_

"_No, don't you 'Blair' me anything. Just get out, you didn't care for me back then, and you don't need to start now."_

"_Fine, I'll go. But I'll be back…I promise," he told her, feeling weirdly broken._

_And when he left, when he finally left, she broke down. Blair fell down on the floor and screamed his name until she lost her voice, hoping someone would come and save her day._

End of recap.

Dan ran into idiot 1 and idiot 2 on his way up. He could have sworn that Nate was crying, but Chuck's expression was unreadable.

He opened the door, and there she was, broken. His heart went out to her.

"Blair," he hissed.

She turned around and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Humphrey."

"What happened, and did I just see Charles?"

"Yes, apparently he's moving back."

"Just when I thought the day couldn't get worse, it did," Dan cried.  
"Well, he's better than his friend," she added.

"So, I didn't imagine seeing Nate?"

"Sadly, no," she told him. "He wants us to be friends. Did you hear, friends?" She laughed.

Dan's eyes widened. "Friends? What planet is he living on?"

"Planet zero," she comment and faked a smile. "Actually, if it's okay by you, I would like to go to bed."

"Of course," Dan's eyes were changing colors, from calm to angry, then from angry to happy. "Blair, we will make through this, right?

She wanted to say "yes" immediately, but couldn't. She wanted to shout from all the pain inside of her, but she knew that she had to be strong, for both them. She wanted to do lot of things, _but she didn't._

"Team Waldorf never loses, I promise you that.**"**

He smiled at her. "I trust you."

"Bye, Humphrey."

"Night, Cornelia."

It was easy to talk to Blair, she was always there. She didn't ask questions, she didn't feel sympathy for anyone, the reasons for her actions were always there, and she learned from them. Over the years, 10 years to be clearer, Dan and Blair had learned to get along. They had to. He was her best friend's boyfriend, and she was his girlfriend's best friend.

But as they spent more time together, they started to like each other. Sure, the comments were still there and the constant picking, too, because Dan liked to call Blair "Cornelia," and she hated it.

_Someone is looking at me, looking at me at nights._

_Someone loves me, loves me, that's right._

_Someone is moving me, moving me around._

_Someone is missing me, missing me all day._

_Someone is no one, just someone in my dreams._

Chuck didn't understand Nate, or the silence that was filling the limo.

"What happened?" He asked.

Nate didn't want to answer at first, but he came to reason later. "I told her that I was sorry, and that I wanted us to be friends."

Chuck started to laugh. "Friends? Nathaniel, you cheated on her…with her best friend."

Nate smirked, swallowing his friend's true words. "She slept with _you_, remember?"

And he did remember that night that she had been his, the night that he had seen a different side of Blair.

"I remember," he grinned.

Blair had told Nate the truth before they moved in together; she wanted their relationship to be honest. He was furious and hurt by the truth. He didn't talk to her for **a **month, and he ignored Chuck's phone calls. She wanted to understand why he was so mad- but couldn't.

"But you were broken up, "he added.

"I know," Nate breathed out. "I'm planning on proposing to her."

"Blair?" Chuck asked, confused.

He laughed, his eyes shining. "_No,_ Serena." The silence came again.

It was a warm morning, followed by a cold afternoon. Chuck Bass had his old scarf around him. His hair was perfect as he ran his hand through it.

"Well, good luck with that," Chuck snapped. "I have one question, Nathaniel. If you and Serena are together, then why are you living with me?"

"Because, as cheesy as it sounds, we want to start from the beginning," he answered.

"But I thought you were planning on proposing?"

Nate laughed. "Yes, but not now."

"Too complicated for me," Chuck said with a shrug.

"You'll understand one day, the feeling of being complete. I hope that you find someone that will make you as happy as Serena makes me," Nate replied sincerely. But the truth was that Chuck had already found his other half, the one that made him complete.

"Someday," he mumbled instead.

_+Flashback+_

"_I love you, Nate."_

_He took her face with his hands, and kissed her with passion. Her leg was wrapped __around his waist, her arm around his neck._

"_I love, too," Nate said._

"_I'm telling Dan today."_

_He kissed her again, not giving her time to breathe. "I'm going tell Blair."_

_+ End of flashback+_

They never had a chance to explain the truth to their loves ones. Blair had found the letter; she had yelled at Nate and his clothes were on the street when he arrived.

Chuck had gone to the store to buy something. What it washe wouldn't tell. When he came back, he had taken a shower and gone straight to bed; Nate looked at the empty apartment that was willing his loneliness to show.

Serena van der Woodsen walked the streets of New York feeling lonelier than ever. It hit her all at once that she was totally alone. Once everyone realized what she had done, they would disappear, one by one. She would still have Nate, Eric, her mother, and Chuck, but Blair… How would she make it through without Blair? Her Blair, her sister, her best friend, how could she been so selfish? And Dan, she had hurt him so much. How would she explain that to Jenny, or to her mother? Lily had given Rufus up because of Serena's love for Dan.

The rain started to fall; the rain saved Serena, now she could cry without showing it to the world.

Nathaniel Archibald spent his time playing video games; the world was going crazy, Chuck had fallen asleep, Serena didn't answer his calls, and there he was, alone. He checked his email; it wasn't like he got any mail. He had gotten one today, though, from Dan.

……_._

_I'm writing you this letter because I care____about__ Blair, not because I like you. _

_Blair wrote this poem, I think she needs help._

Mother Nature with its beauty and fame never was a fan of mine.

Held me up through sleepless nights and made me cry over a boy.

Just a kiss and some love that was all I wanted.

But now I see the wish giving hope to someone else.

Her blonde hair matches his, their body collides and I want to die.

"I don't want you anymore" he said, made my heart break in pieces.

And now he's back with hurt and compassion.

Mother Nature I know that you was never a fan of mine, but I wonder

When, oh when will you let me die?

_-Dan._

……………

Nate kept rereading the email, was it a joke? Was his Blair planning suicide? Was she still his Blair? The same long brown haired, brown eyed Blair Waldorf? The girl he loved, the girl he cheated on twice, the girl that loved him no matter what? Why did he hurt that girl? He didn't cheat on Blair because he didn't love her anymore, he did love her with all his heart. He just wasn't in love with her. She didn't make him laugh, smile, or make his heart beat faster. When he was with Serena, it was just the two of them; he didn't have to pretend with Serena. He was Nate with her, not a dream guy, just Nate.

But the possibility of Blair killing herself made his heart beat faster. His eyes got teary and his world felt like it was exploding. What would he do without Blair Waldorf? Even though she hated him, she was still there, even if she married someone else, she would still be there.

His head hurt after the thinking, after all the theories. Chuck was still sleeping, Serena was still not answering, and he was all a l o n e. He turned on the television and watched some creepy movie, through half of it he fell a sleep.

Chuck woke up looking through the apartment, empty just like his heart, just like his soul. Nate had fallen asleep on the couch with the television on. He touched the gift that he had bought her, planned on throwing it away, but decided he would keep it anyways. It was 5.30AM and he was restless; he was going insane. The room started to spin. His head had too much pain, his hands were shaking, and he was madly in love with a girl that didn't _see_ it. Charles remembered the day he decided to move on. 6 years ago, he had been willing to erase everything that was left of Blair Waldorf.

+_**Flashback**_+

"_Vanessa Marigold Abrams, I love you. Marry me," he said._

_She looked at him and tears came rolling down. "No."_

_His heart stopped, his voice disappeared. "No?"_

_She took his hands into hers, took the ring from him. "This ring isn't meant to be on me, this ring isn't meant for us."_

"_I don't understand. Don't you love me?" He cried, confused._

"_Charles Bartholomew Bass, I love you with all my heart, but you don't love me."_

_How could she say said? How could even she think that?_

"_You don't think I love you?"_

"_I know you don't. Charles, in a million years I wouldn't __have believed__ that I would fall in love with Chuck Bass. That trip to Italy was the best trip in my whole life, okay, "she grabbed his hands. "It showed me the real Chuck Bass, not the one that everyone thought they knew. Who would have thought that a Brooklyn girl would fall in love with the biggest pervert of The Upper East Side?"_

_He looked at her as she __spoke of__ their love story. "Then what's the problem?"_

"_The problem is that you don't love me, you love someone else, someone that I tried to remove. And I can't be her replacement, okay? Because it's always "Blair this" and "Blair that." I can't be her."_

"_I don't want you to be her," he informed __her._

"_No, you want to be WITH her. You don't want me, Serena, Jenny, or the thousands __of sluts you've slept with. You want Blair Waldorf. You just can't admit it." she kissed for the last time, then walked out through the door._

+_**end of flashback**_+

And that was the end of his happiness, the end of his only way of erasing Blair Waldorf from his life _**forever**_. His mobile started to vibrate he looked at the message;

_**Are you sleeping? If not, look outside.**_

_**Xo, B**_

He looked through the window, and there she was standing outside, with the biggest smile ever. He smiled back, grabbing his jacket, her gift, and his shoes. He tried to be as quiet as possible so as to not wake up Nate - but he failed. As soon as he closed the door, Nate opened his eyes and walked over to the window only to see Chuck placing his arm around Blair. He noticed the certain glow Blair had, the way her eyes shined, the way her hair colour matched his. The jealousy hit him so hard, and so fast, he didn't understand why and how.

His heart told him to follow them, his head told him to stay. His heart made him question his relationship with Serena, his head made him love Serena even more.

"Morning, Bass," Blair grinned.

"Where are we going?" He asked curiously.

"You'll see," she teased and walked over to her car.

"Are you driving?" He asked, and she gave him a nod. "Help us, God," he laughed.

He looked her, still stunned by her beauty, amused by her driving. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time  
_  
'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

_One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head s p I n n I n g.  
I don't know where to go from here_

They entered the little cafeteria, which he recognized. It was the "Communitea" that Vanessa used to work in. Why had Blair brought him there? Did she know about his past, or was it just her favourite place?

"This is the only place that is open 24/7, I come here all the time," she explained.

He smirked. "Awesome," he replied with a destroyed voice.

He had loved Vanessa, maybe not as much as she wanted him to love her, but he had loved her. He loved the feeling that she gave when she was around, how she always listened and gave him options, the way she always tried to make him smile and laugh. Chuck loved the way she kissed him, they way she touched him. He missed her cooking, missed the way she teased, He had loved her, but he hadn't been in love with her. It would be a lie to say that he didn't miss her, or that he didn't think of her, because he did everyday, every hour. She had left with a piece of his heart.

"Earth to Chuck," Blair hissed.

"What?" He answered out of shock.

"Nothing, you just look so…lost."  
"I was just thinking of some stuff," he responded, annoyed.

"Okay. Let's move on. So how's your love life?"

His phone started to ring and he looked at the caller id: it was Nate. He excused himself and went outside to answer.

"Nathaniel."

"Chuck, were are you?" His voice sounded low.

"I couldn't get to sleep, so I went outside."

_At least he wasn't lying_, Nate thought, running his fingers through his hair.

"Alone?"

Chuck looked through the window and watched as Blair talked to the waitress. "Yes, I'm alone," he lied.

Nate swallowed hard, realizing this was going nowhere good. "Okay. I'll see you later, then."  
"Bye," Chuck said quickly, and hung up.

It was hard for Nate to understand why Chuck lied as he watched him get inside. It was hard for him to picture Chuck and Blair together. It was too painful to imagine them getting married. He watched as Chuck sat down, giving Blair a smile, and the pain grew stronger, until it was unbearable. He stood there in the rain watching them.

"Who was that?"

"Nobody. So what did I miss?" He asked.

Blair grinned. "Ah, nothing. I ordered you cake."

"I almost forgot. I have a gift for you."  
Her face lit up with a big smile. "Really? Give to me."

Chuck laughed and gave her the gift. The last time he had bought her a gift had paid off really well for him.

She opened it with excitement and spotted the red headband.

"Maybe now you can start using headbands again, since I bought you your first after you quit," he smiled.

Blair looked at the headband with joy; she looked at Chuck with passion. She put the headband on and leaned over to Chuck, whispering "thank you" in his ear and kissing him passionately.

Nate watched the kiss between the two of them. It was too much for him to take. He drove to Serena's, knowing that Chuck wouldn't spend this night alone.

_**And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you…**_


End file.
